Wonderwall
by Aeren76
Summary: ¿Qué pasará entre los Winchester una vez Sam descubra lo que Dean ha hecho?ç Wincest/spoilers hasta 9.09 "Holy Terror"/Future ficlet/AU/ rated PG/1447words/Betas: Aura y Hermione


Wincest/spoilers hasta 9.09 "Holy Terror"/Future ficlet/AU/

rated PG/1447words/Betas: Aura y Hermione (thanks!)

* * *

_Wonderwall_

_Because maybe ,you're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

Después de que hiciesen el pacto con Crowley y Gadreel fuese historia, al menos de momento, Sam dejó de hablar. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, Dean había esperado que su hermano hiciese lo mismo de siempre, salir corriendo, calmarse lejos antes de volver a enfrentarle. Esa vez Sam se limitó a desaparecer en su cuarto.

Dean no sabía si aquel cambio de actitud le alegraba o le asustaba, quizás iba por ratos, al menos Sam no se había esfumado con lo poco que tenía. Al menos había una esperanza. Otras, el pánico más absoluto le hacía permanecer en vela, obligándose a no apurar hasta la última botella del búnker, esperando. Esperando esa confrontación que tenía que llegar más pronto que tarde, como siempre. Mientras tanto, Sam guardaba silencio y Dean aguardaba. Las paredes del búnker habían dejado de ser un hogar para él, no al menos como lo había sido antes. En aquellos cuartos habían luchado y vivido, pero aquel lugar había sido testigo de la muerte de Kevin. A veces, si cerraba los ojos, podía recordar el instante en que todo le había estallado entre las manos. A veces, Dean se preguntaba cuando iba a aprender, él jamás tenía suerte y su mayor condena era aquella insaciable necesidad de seguir "creyendo", creyendo que en alguna ocasión, serían ellos quienes ganasen.

Afuera llovía con fuerza y dentro todo parecía tan solitario que la sensación de ahogo amenazaba con volverle completamente demente. Castiel se había marchado semanas atrás, demasiado ocupado en su propia guerra, y en parte se lo agradecía, aquello era algo con lo que debían lidiar ellos dos a solas, para bien o para mal, no le incumbía a nadie más. Salir sin Sam de caza estaba fuera de cuestión, así que allí estaban, a sólo unos metros, pero tan lejanos como si estuviesen a años luz el uno del otro. Sin demasiadas expectativas, preparó una bandeja y la llevó hasta el dormitorio de Sam. La puerta se abrió con facilidad y entró en silencio. Sobre la mesa había restos de la cena del día anterior, por una vez parecía que su hermano había comido casi todo lo que le había llevado. En otras ocasiones no tenía tanta suerte.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz del pasillo que se colaba por la rendija que había dejado abierta le permitía distinguir el bulto sobre la cama revuelta. Sam estaba hecho un ovillo mientras dormía, o al menos eso es lo que parecía pretender. Las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho y los brazos apretados alrededor. Reconoció la postura, de niños siempre se ponía igual si se despertaba en medio de la noche con alguna pesadilla. Todavía le dolían las patadas y las disputas por el espacio mientras su padre les chistaba desde la otra cama. Si se esforzaba lo bastante, podía rememorar a la perfección la textura sedosa del pelo de Sammy cosquilleándole en la nariz. El aroma que ni siquiera aquellos jabones baratos de motel conseguía eclipsar. Hacía años que no compartían un lecho, pero podía jurar que, si enterrase la nariz entre aquellos mechones oscuros y desgreñados, aquella esencia única seguiría allí. Demasiado cansado para seguir esperando, Dean se dejó caer enfrente de la cama con la espalda contra la pared, imitando la postura de su hermano, empequeñeciéndose —protegiéndose—, como Sam. La idea de que su hermano le temiese le revolvió el estómago, pero se imaginaba que se lo merecía. No era capaz de explicar por qué había permitido todo aquel desastre, así que sobraban las palabras. Tal y como estaba la situación daría su mano derecha porque Sam le obligase a mantener una de esas charlas que tanto parecía apreciar. Pero su hermano no tenía interés y Dean le entendía, la realidad era demasiado sórdida; lo que había hecho no tenía excusa y no iba a insultar a su hermano inventándose una. Tampoco es que fuese a servirle de nada.

Sam había perdido la cuenta de los días y las noches. Al principio demasiado cansado, después porque en realidad, no le importaba. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, esta vez no había palabras que le sirviesen, así que allí estaba, obligándose a comer cuando lo recordaba, a ducharse y hacer lo mínimo para volver a sentirse humano, de nuevo humano. Al principio Dean le había hablado, cientos, miles de palabras, desde disculpas a insultos, pasando por ruegos e incluso halagos. Una parte de su cerebro le recordó que aquel enfrente de él era el niño que le había criado, su mejor amigo, su brújula. Todo. Así que perderle, perderle de verdad, sentir que no reconocía a su propio hermano, era todavía peor que saber lo que había pasado. Sin su fe en Dean a Sam no le quedaba nada en el mundo.

Podía oler la sopa desde allí, casi era capaz de saborearla, especiada y caliente, una nueva ofrenda de paz. Se giró y contempló a Dean, sintiendo que, por primera vez, aquella frialdad insana que le había rodeado desde lo de Gadreel, desde la verdad, se resquebrajaba un poco. Dean parecía tan cansado y temeroso como él mismo se sentía y lo peor de todo, lo peor, era que Sam le comprendía. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si cerraba los ojos, podía verse de nuevo en un cruce de caminos, intentando lo que fuese por rescatar a Dean. Sam había liberado al mismo Lucifer en su venganza contra Lillith. Había matado sin miramientos, se había vuelto una cáscara, hueca, vacía de todo. Sí, el problema no era que no supiese qué era capaz de hacer la desesperación, el problema era que en aquel momento, era incapaz de abrir la boca y decirlo en voz alta. No todavía. El dolor y la rabia se arremolinaban en sus entrañas, hervían y pugnaban por escapar, amenazando con destrozar todo a su paso. Una riada de palabras y acusaciones atoradas en su garganta, ni siquiera las lágrimas eran un consuelo. Sólo el silencio. Y Dean. Dean y el silencio. Rodeándole, meciéndole, a lo mejor, hasta curándole.

Aún era demasiado pronto y Sam estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado exhausto de observarse en los ojos tristes de su hermano. Y a lo mejor era verdad que no podía hablar, no por ahora, pero extender la mano fue mucho más fácil de lo que había supuesto. Dean tenía las mejillas ásperas y húmedas, sus yemas crepitaron mientras se deleitaba en aquel sencillo contacto, sólo piel contra piel. Su aliento mezclándose con el de Dean, calor e intimidad en medio de todo el caos, como estar suspendido en el ojo un huracán. El atisbo de una esperanza y Dean. Miedo y Dean, que le apretaba contra su pecho, como siempre, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y de nuevo fuesen aquellos niños que lo eran todo para el otro. Sam se preguntó cuando había olvidado aquello, cuando habían permitido que les separasen.

Una sola pregunta le vibró en la punta de la lengua, casi a punto de romperle, ¿Por qué Dean? Necesitaba gritarla, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo a no ser capaz de parar le detuvo, con los puños apretados en torno a la camiseta de su hermano y la cara hundida en el cuello, inspirando en ansiosas bocanadas de su esencia. Se aferró con tanta fuerza que le dolían las manos, mientras se repetía una y otra vez aquella frase; ¿Por qué Dean?

Besarle fue tan natural como si hubiese nacido para aquello, era como esa respuesta que había buscado toda su vida. Por esto Sammy, por esto… al principio increiblemente nuevo e incómodo, labios inquietos y dientes, humedad y lágrimas. La voz ronca de Dean musitando su nombre una y otra vez. Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y los párpados apretados. El pulso desbocado y Dean. De nuevo humano y Dean. Su esperanza y Dean. Y sí, todavía era incapaz de hablarle, y todavía tenían que mirarse a los ojos de verdad, pero por el momento, Sam creía que lo que importaba era que a pesar de todo había descubierto que dentro todavía le quedaban ganas de creer. En él. En ellos. En Dean.

_Notas frikis: En los hospitales psiquiátricos, los internos que aún tienen alguna esperanza de curarse tienen un muro/mural donde plasman cosas que recuerdan de su vida 'normal', de las personas que quieren, de los hechos que recuerdan, de cosas que les causan alegría, y por las cuales vale la pena luchar para 'curarse' y salir de ahí. A ese muro se le llama 'WonderWall'._

_©Aeren. 07.01.2014_


End file.
